


Leaving The Stage

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Humor, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: It's important to know when it's your time to go.





	Leaving The Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Leaving The Stage

## Leaving The Stage

### by Rhetta

TITLE: Leaving The Stage  
AUTHOR: Rhetta  
**RATING: PG**  
CLASSIFICATION: Vignette  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just let me know.  
SPOILERS: 'Jump the Shark'  
DISCLAIMER: The 'X-Files' belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and FOX. Think of this as a friendly loan. SUMMARY: It's important to know when it's your time to go. AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for the Haven's 155 Words Mid-Episode Challenge. 

* * *

A man once told me that the great ones always know when to leave the stage. 

I can see his point. There's a logic to burning out fast rather than fading slowly away. 

I'd love when I'm gone to be thought of as a noble man who died for his beliefs. 

I would prefer it painless. And quick. Quick and painless. And heroic. Quick and painless and heroic. 

"Frohike. Are you listening? Why are you staring off like that?" 

"Just thinking of my mortality." I glance over at Mulder. "Or my fake mortality." 

He sighs. "Don't get all philosophical on me Melvin. We don't have the time. Skinner pulled strings to get you three buried and Scully's already filed your autopsies." 

Picking up the last of our bags, he walks out the door. I look around for a moment and smile. 

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it's better to just pretend to leave the stage.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Rhetta


End file.
